<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours Always by Sabis_dream_world</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414331">Yours Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world'>Sabis_dream_world</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Random &amp; Short, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik reminds Meg of his love for her as they watch Christine &amp; Raoul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Meg Giry, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg Giry and the Phantom are sitting above the opera stage. </p>
<p>"Meg, I want you to know that my heary has always and always will belong to you." Erik says. </p>
<p>Meg smiles. They'd already talked about it but he brought it up once in a while and she let him. </p>
<p>"My obsession with Christine was...a distraction. I didn't think I deserved you so I chose someone people would hate me being with." He adds and Meg nods. </p>
<p>"Besides, I kind of shipped her with Raoul." The two smile as they watch the lovey-fovey pair below them prepare for the show. </p>
<p>"You will be great." Raoul tells Christine and kisses the top of her head. </p>
<p>"What would I do without you?" Christine smiles. </p>
<p>Erik looks at Meg. </p>
<p>"What would I do without you? Only you understand me, only you trult know me." He muses. </p>
<p>"I will always be yours." Meg whispers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>